


Smoky Haze

by aeonouji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: one day a small time stressed out kid went to a human auction and bought a damaged good.This is the story of how they get along.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Smoky Haze

**Author's Note:**

> a passion piece.  
> Made with love.

Hound wakes up every day at eight in the morning.

It’s a pavlovian response to the sound of footsteps, or rather the lack thereof. When he was being auctioned, he could have a chance to breathe when there wasn’t a guard around. Despite eight years passing since he became a pet and bodyguard for Doctor, he still couldn’t get used to the quiet piano music that played as Doctor worked on the next job or wrote the next report for a job well done. The clear fading scent of chamomile is in the air as Hound fully wakes up.

Greeted to the lone plate sitting on the table beside Doctor, he gently takes the plate to the sink, replacing it with a clean plate with honey-pecan cream cheese on a cinnamon bagel and some sliced fruit. Doctor doesn’t like to eat heavy in the morning. Despite Hound insisting on Doctor eating more, since breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Instead, he pulls up the chair at the unused kitchen table and sits beside his master. He watches patiently as Doctor takes large bites of the sweet bagel before nibbling on the fruit. Today was grapefruit, apples, blueberries, and dragonfruit. Hound would have put in starfruit but he couldn’t find any at the store when he went. He watches in awe as the Doctor ate with one hand and typed with the other. All while not looking at the keyboard. Hound has always been impressed with how intelligent and skilled Doctor is. 

“Is it fun staring at me while I work, Hound?” Doctor licks the cream cheese off their thumb with a sensuality that makes Hound glance away from him. Doctor squints at Hound for a moment before his eyes flick back to the screen. 

“I- You always amaze me, Doctor,” he flushes. He nibbles on the prongs of the fork in his mouth. His plate is more heavily stacked than his master. Doctor hums for a moment before stretching. His manicured nails returning to the well-loved keys. The Doctor’s lips curl into a pout. Eyes lidded with boredom was he licked his lips in thought. Hound could watch the Doctor all day. From his long lashes to his slender fingers. Even the scar that began at a forty-five-degree angle from his jaw to points to the inner corner of his left eye. Hound found the Doctor to be beautiful.

“I’m not amazing, Hound,” Doctor muses as he moves his plate aside. Tugging Hound toward him by the collar of his shirt, Hound almost brings them both to the ground. Bracing himself against the table as Doctor’s legs wrap around his waist. The Doctor continues his lecture, pausing the music playing through his laptop speakers all the while, “You’re just not used to the world.”

Hound shakes his head, “I’ve admired you since you bought me, Doctor.”

Doctor looks nonplussed as he gently pushes Hound away. Dropping his legs to the ground as he slowly takes in Hound’s outright confession. Though, Hound is sure that he always made it clear that he admired Doctor. Regardless, Hound takes both of their plates to the kitchen to clean them. Quietly listening to the Doctor working in silence as Hound did housework to pass the time. Polishing the hardwood floor to a blinding shine, he goes to clean the windows. With a microfiber cloth already in hand, he holds the glass cleaner firmly as he wipes away the dust that kept the Doctor’s plants from being visible from the window.

Content with the squeak of cleanliness, Hound brews coffee for both of them. Rather than brewing it, it’s more like he’s making instant coffee. He’s just making it precisely how he knows the Doctor enjoys it. First, he should make the coffee. He had started the kettle while he was cleaning so, by the time he finished, the water was already boiling. First things first, four teaspoons of coffee. Rather, first things first should be-

The Doctor places his large mug in front of Hound before returning to his work. Hound properly washes the mug. With the mug properly washed out, Hound carefully puts in four teaspoons of instant coffee. Though Doctor insists that he puts this much in so he can feel the coffee kick in, Hound is pretty sure that the excessive amount is purely to still taste the coffee after all the things added in. Making sure to only put in enough water to dissolve the coffee, Hound adds in four spoons of sugar. Thoroughly stirring to dissolve to the mixture, he quickly moves to grab the tray probably meant for ice that was going to be served with whiskey. Now, it was just ice that was aesthetically pleasing to Hound’s master. Dropping in ten small spheres of ice into the mug, mixing the ice so the drink would cool down, otherwise, he would get lukecold coffee poured on top of his head and forced to remake it. Listening to the Doctor type intently, he adds more ice now that some of it melted to help even out the strong espresso-like mixture. Once the ice has stopped melting, he pours three caramel single creams over the ice. Mixing once more, he tastes to make sure he personally can’t taste anything except sugary sweet. Huffing in accomplishment, he walks it over to the Doctor.


End file.
